Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that allows a blood vessel image to be superimposed on a fluoroscopic image, and relates to a radiation imaging apparatus.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-079312 describes a radiation imaging apparatus that obtains an image of a subject using radiation. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.